I Will Fight
by JBRebel
Summary: Witness the story of one koopa in Williams life that changed him forever. Rated T just for safety. A One Shot of William Jones.


I won't bore you with pre-story stuff, just enjoy one on me. Although, one important note is that Luna's dialogue is meant to be lowercase. Like Sans from Undertale, Luna is softspoken, but can still get her message across, so it felt necessary to make her dialogue lowercase.

William looked up, weary from training. He got home, where his little brother was waiting for him.

"They pushed you again?" he asked. William nodded.

He wished his brother didn't have to see himself like this. Jovi was perfect, with his red mohawk and black shell, just like his big bro. His red eyes always looked at him with concern when he was hurt, and Will could ask Jovi to follow him to the ends of the Earth and he would.

He was just tired of this stupid training. The army private was worn out from all the conditioning today, and getting home and having to cook dinner for the two of them was hard.

Losing their parents was hard too. William was 6 that day, when his dad took a bullet for his mom, then fell to the floor as the gunman aimed his last bullet at mom. Jovi was still 5, which made it worse. If not for their parents will, they'd be orphans right now.

That wasn't the only close call. Four years later, Jovi shoved his friend (a.k.a his suuuuuuuuuuuper secret crush) out the way of a car and got hit himself. He was hospitalized for 15 straight days, nearly flatlining in just three.

Yep, life's been rough.

But we make the most out of it. Life is still good, living with Jovi, even if I was wallowing in a thousand dollars of debt before I even started middle school. Maybe it's cause of the hundreds of Nerfs I've bought. Or the amount of money he makes me spend on Melissa (his 'friend' but more than a friend.)

The next day, I set out towards the base camp. Today's workout was so intense that I nearly fell asleep on the drive home. That's saying a lot for a dude who can bench press Bowser.

The workouts kept coming, the fatigue setting in. I kept waking up in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. It got so bad that I had to start getting out the house and jog a good 10 miles or so. It would happen onve a fortnight, then once a week, then once a day. I was trying to hide it from Jovi, but sleep deprivation didn't help.

On this particular night, I was so close to waking up Jovi that my stomach started to cramp. I still got out, undetected. I went a different route this time, heading towards a lake away from the city. The cool night breeze blowed against my mohawk as I neared my destination. After 10 minutes, I finally made it.

And that's when I saw her.

She was a pale koopa with a silver shell. Her long, white hair was fixed in a ponytail almost touching the floor. But, what really struck me is when she turned around to face me.

There were little sparkles of silver around her eyes. Her clear eyes were already pretty, but the silver added even more of an effect that rendered me speechless.

But, something was off. She looked like she had been crying, so I naturally asked, "Are you okay?".

She looked at me, pointed at her rose gold lips (okay, maybe I am staring a LITTLE too hard.) and shook her head.

"Are you okay?" I tried again, this time using my magic to telepathically talk.

"no." her softspoken voice echoed in my mind.

"What happened?"

"i was in a fight with my ex, and he scratched me before leaving."

I instantly got mad, trying to think of why someone would hurt this beautiful mai- I mean...koopa.

"Where does he stay?" I asked.

"i...dont really know." she responded, leaving me slightly annoyed.

"Oh well." I sighed. "So, whatcha doin' now?" I asked, changing the subject.

"looking out at the stars. this is my favorite spot to come at night and watch them."

"Oh, really?" I thought, "Well this is my new favorite spot now!"

She just lightly smiled, making my insides turn to mush.

After a second to regain my confidence, I decided to go for broke.

"Y'know, I don't have to look up to see the stars now. I just have to see you."

She blushed, and nervously stroked her hair. I knew she'd liked what I said though, since she didn't have any argument towards it.

We talked a little more, until I knew I had to go.

"Guess I'll see you later?" I asked her.

"yup."

"Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

"luna."

"Luna, huh. That's a nice sounding name. I'm Will."

"will...i can remember that." she thought before she waved me bye.

And just like that, we visited regularly. Jovi suspected something was up, but he didn't press it. Besides, how could I confess I liked Luna as much as he did Melissa? Sure, it's the right thing to do. But we're talking about bro rivalries here. Whether big or small, you don't tell your bro something like that when you still have an advantage.

Anyways, one particular night, I jooged to the meeting spot, only to see a note by the lake, but no Luna. Now worried, I picked up the note, my insides twisting again as I read it.

_dear will,_ _i'm sorry to tell you this, but i had to leave. my brother forced me to go with him, out of the city. he didn't even let me say goodbye! i could only write this, to tell you how much i'll miss you._ I waited for Luna to come out and say it was all a prank, but she didn't. She'd really left.

I still felt that something was off, so I kept re-reading the note. I almost gave up, when I saw tiny scribbles inbetween the lines. They were too small to read, but downloading a magnifier app enabled me to read these chilling words: _it's true, my brother is going to take me. but not out of the city. i think he's taking me to a military base. i dunno what for, but does the name kai knox ring a bell? if so, please come soon._

He was at the base's fencing within 10 minutes. The base would be hard to infiltrate, but he knew it like the back of his shell. Also, he didn't need to swipe an id; he already had one.

Knowimg that, he quickly climbed the fence and crouched in the front field. Two searchlights swept the perimeter, and the front door was about 200 yards away. Two guards waited there, ready to sound the alarm.

Knowing this, he picked up a nearby pebble, and hurled it at a wall. It bounced, then skipped near a searchlight. The two lights looked in that general direction, and the guards went to check it out. William then jogged to the door and slipped in, undetected.

Other than the lobby he just entered, each general room had three guards in it with two cametas each. That meant William would have to travel the air vent, and sneak into the control room, where the alarm system and cameras could be controlled. Only 1 person manned it at this time, so being detected at that point was meaningless.

Will started the long journey through the vents. It was long and tiring work, and it smelled like barf. But William pushed throigh it and finally made to the control room in 23 minutes, 42 seconds, 163 milliseconds, and 190 nanoseconds.

The guy manning the room was easily dispatched, and the cameras were programmed to delay filming for two minutes before being back online. This was so Will could make it to the elevator to where he needed to go without the camera data looking too suspicious.

The elevator stood before him, and he slipped in just before the delay expired. Now would come the greatest challenge: taking down Kai.

The soon to be Lieutenant was ruthless in battle. He was one of the best in hand-to-hand combat, but really weak in magic. The weakness wasn't easily exploited, however. His stamina and counterattackas were really what made him a tough fighter.

In contrast, my magic skills made me great. I could read minds, knowing my opponents every move. I could temporarily boost my speed and defense, as well as my HP. I was pretty stong, but I lacked in magic energy, so I had to use those sparingly.

And I was tired from training, which Kai gave me.

I cut my thoughts short, stepping out the elevator and into the training arena. The floor was grassy today, and the walls were brick. It was pretty big, about 500 feet in diameter and 100 feet in height. In the center was Kai, holding a very scared Luna by her hair. She tried to wriggle out his grasp, but he didn't even have to move to keep her at bay.

"Hey, kid." he said nonchalantly.

"Just let her go." I said, trying to stay calm.

"No can do, kid." he frowned. "This one's personal."

"Personal isn't supposed to be brought here." I glared, trying to appeal to his inner army. It did nothing.

"Do me a favor," he threatened, "Stay. Out. Of. My. Way."

He struck first, trying two quick jabs to the gut. I dodged them both, and he was open for a second. I knew he wanted me to counter, though, so I just got ready for the next attack.

The kicks that came next were so fast that one grazed my fang. His flinch definitely left him open, and I tripped him with two low kicks before a leaping punch to his stomach.

He barely flinched, as he lept up with his own leaping punch that I dodged. I dodged too close to him though, and he grabbed me and hurled me as if he were Tom Brady. I hit the wall after some air time with a sickening crunch. I barely recovered, before he leaped my way and punched as hard as he could. I dodged right, avoiding the blow that left a crater in the wall.

That's when I decided to try something risky: outlast him. Right now, he was doing devastating attacks one after the other, so he could possibly tire himself out quickly.

Kai used the wall to fly towards me, but I grabbed him midair and kicked off him. He went flying into the other wall, his first blood starting to flow. He recovered and sprinted towards me in a rage. I went back to the middle of the arena, where I immediately dodged punch after punch after punch that came my way. He stopped, then raised both hands in the air and brought them down, trying to crush me. I easily dodged that too, but couldn't dodge the stone pillar that came out the ground and tripped me. It caught me off-guard, so I wasn't ready for the next attack, either. He got near me, then spun me around on his shell. His was spiked like Bowser's, so it hurt even more. He then grabbed me, headbutted me, and then spun me again, this time on top of his shell.

I was getting super dizzy now. I mentally checked my HP; it was only 32. I tried to hold on, but I almost fainted when a hit reduced me to 0.001HP. I closed my eyes, when I felt myself getting hit.

...

...

Mental Check

William - 0HP

...

Mental Check?

William - 950 HP

...

Huh?

How'd I get so much HP?

Why am I not dead?

I didn't focus on these now. I couldn't, because Kai immediately came for me again, not missing a beat. He was sweating though, so I knew I was close to finishing this.

Punch after punch agter punch came, until he finally stopped.

"Look, kid," he groaned, "I didn't want to hurt you, but you just came for me. You don't understand-".

"What is there not to understand?" I growled. "You're hurting her, taking her against her own will. You're her own BROTHER, dammit."

"You. Don't. Understand. So shut up and let me make you understand." Kai growled back. I couldn't form a retort, so he just continued on.

"There's something she hasn't told you, chum. Something only I recently found out. Something she's been denying for years."

"Will, she's dying."

"WHAT!?" I yelled, my magic releasing for a split second to shake the room. I looked at her, but she just looked down.

"She's powerful, Will. She can heal other's HP, and drain it too. But it comes with a cost. Her HP slowly drains too. She can't gain it back once she's lost it. I tried to get her to find help, but she wouldn't go. We fought, which is how she got hurt. Not the smartest move on my part. But thats why I'm takong her away."

I was silent for the longest time. Finally sighimg, I replied, "I see your intentions were just now, but to keep her from saying goodbye!" I started to cry a little. That cry turned into a sob, which turned into a literal raimstorm. I guess seeing that display made him untie her, and she walked over to me, also crying.

"look, just promise me one thing" she whispered, "never forget."

"I'll do more than that." I finally looked up, the waterworks stopping.

"I WILL FIGHT."

Yikes, now I'm crying too. Yeesh, that got emotional...wonder if that's the end...


End file.
